Love for Money
by Fighting-this-War
Summary: Mary asks Robert whether money is more important than love. Robert/Cora with traces of Matthew/Mary


The low light in the study did nothing to help Lord Grantham's eyes as he tried to write an important letter to a friend from years gone by. He was however, disturbed by a light knocking on the large oak door. Without looking up he commanded the visitor to enter, expecting Bates, Cora or even Anna but not his eldest daughter. He looked in surprise as Mary appeared looking immaculate in dress. Her face however looked strained as if an important decision weighed heavily on her shoulders.

"What is it my dear?" Lord Grantham asked softly as she fiddled with her hands, desperately wanting to ask a question but maybe afraid of the answer.

She walked ever closer, the chiffon dress she wore made swishing noises along the floor as she came within a foot of him. He put down his pen, and turned to her, concern etched on his face. She looked him squarely in the eyes, her vulnerability clear.

"Oh Papa." She finally spoke, her voice cracking as she felt the tears rush forward.

"Mary? What is it?" Robert took in her appearance as she slumped undignified into the seat closest to him.

"I don't know what to do." She responded after a moment of silence and before she said it, Robert had an indication that the conversation would involve Matthew. He didn't say anything, but urged her to continue. "Aunt Rosamund tells me to put off Matthew until we know about the baby, but Granny says to give him my answer and pull out if needed. I don't think I could do either to Matthew."

A few tears slipped from her pretty brown eyes and spilled onto her porcelain pale cheeks.

"Oh my dear-" he began to tell her she needed to do what was right in her heart but she cut him off.

"Papa, would you remarry Mama if given a chance to start again?" Mary asked, her eyes meeting his and he sat back slightly, sighing deeply.

After a moment of thoughtful thinking he formulated his answer.

"Mary, it is no secret that when I married your mother it was for her money, to save this estate and everything my family lived and loved. It took a year to fall in love with her and deeply I wish I had loved her from the moment I met her but I know now that I will love her until the day I die." Robert explained and Mary looked softly at him.

"Is money not important Papa?" She asked genuinely and he let out a small laugh.

"No my dear. I would rather be poor with my family than rich with someone I didn't love." The sentiment was true – he would rather be penniless and be able to go to bed at night, to have every meal, or to go to events with Cora, than to be alone and lording over an abbey.

Mary smiled; somewhat reassured that she was born out of a loving marriage and not a stone cold one as she got up, thanking Robert quietly. She reached the door and Robert called her name.

"Mary, do the right thing. What you want. Don't listen to my sister or my mother. If you love Matthew, tell him." He told her gently and she nodded before leaving quietly.

After a moment, he considered continuing to pen his letter but he changed his mind and decided to go to bed.

He knew Cora would still be awake as he pushed open the door to her bedroom, smiling as she looked pleasantly up at him.

"I thought you were never coming to bed darling." She teased and he took in her jovial flirting.

"I've just been talking to Mary." His tone told her that he knew something she didn't and she looked at him expectantly. But he wouldn't tell her just yet, he wanted to tease her just as she did him.

She sat upright for the entire time he slowly disrobed and climbed into bed beside her. A moment later he turned to her with a slight grin as he noticed she was on tenterhooks.

"She just asked me if money was more important than love." He told her and Cora's breath hitched in her throat.

"Oh! What did you tell her?" She breathed with excitement. He took her hand in his affectionately.

"I told her that love was more important and that I wasted a year." He looked sincerely at her, raising her hand to his lips.

She laughed gently in a loving manner as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh darling." She spoke as they shifted so that she lay on her side facing him and he lay on his back but with his head tilted towards her. "I do love you Robert."

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her whispering that he loved her too.


End file.
